Second Chance
by KMDupree
Summary: Severus Snape is offered a second chance at life will he take it? and what awaits him this second time around?  HP/SS, Slash, male/male,HG/RW


**Author's notes: This story takes place after the end of book 7 but before the epilogue. As you all know I don't owe any Harry Potter character I am merely playing with them. This story is un-betaed so if you see any glaring mistakes please let me know.**

Somewhere in the realm of the dead Severus Snape couldn't believe it but he realized he was not condemned to darkness but was part of the light. He saw the headmaster Albus Dumbledore walking towards him.

"My Boy Welcome it's good to see you. I am sorry for not being a better friend Severus as much as I wanted to see you I wish you could have taken longer getting here."

"Albus there is nothing to be sorry for," said Severus in a raspy voice.

He was going to say more but he heard footsteps and he turned, there stood the man he hated and the women he loved. Potter was staring at him with a neutral expression on his face but it was Lily's face that startled him; there way so much anger and disappointment directed at him.

"Lily," Severus whispered.

"Severus," she said sharply.

Severus felt his heart constrict maybe he was wrong maybe he was condemn to darkness.

"Look at me Severus," Lily said furiously.

"Why did you claim to love me?"

He definitely did not turn to look at potter when he said firmly

"Lily I do love you. I always have."

"You call that love Severus treating my child terribly, making him miserable, not doing anything to help him even after you saw those memories of my wretched sister's and her family abuse. That's how you expected me to forgive you; your hatred towards James was stronger that your supposed loved for me."

Severus didn't know what to say for once he was at a loss for words. After a few moments he tried to defend himself, "The boy was an arrogant…"

"Harry," Lily fiercely interrupted, "was an unhappy child with too many responsibilities don't think I have not have word with Albus about what he did to my child leaving him in that awful house."

Behind Severus, Albus lowered his head guiltily.

Severus couldn't handle Lily's anger and turned to stare at Potter expecting a tirade from there as well, he brace himself for the screaming and threats that were sure to come his way but the man he had hated for so long looked at him sadly.

"I am sorry Severus Snape for my arrogant and cruel behavior, for being an utter prat to you," he held his hand up as if to stay any interruptions from Snape, "A child changes your perspective in life," Potter smile as if he was aware of the irony of having said that but went on, "This make look like Utopia but sometimes it feels like a hell, just being able to watch your child get bullied and abuse and not being able to do anything about it," potter fist clenched for a moment, " and now I know why your hatred of me could last so long but Severus," he smiled bitterly " did you really have to follow that doctrine the sins of the father right?"

Severus couldn't believe it for a moment but he saw in potter's face that there was not a single trace of arrogance and he had sincerely apologized while it didn't make up for the behavior from their childhood he could see that James Potter had grown up, and for the first time Severus felt terrible at the way he had treated Harry Potter, a guilt settle in heart. Did he really love Lily? he had spent his living life with two warring and deep emotions hatred and love and Harry Potter had symbolized both but it seemed he hadn't grown up at all and hatred had won.

Then Lily spoke again, "I too apologize to you Severus I too was childish and unforgiving person. You were my good friend and I couldn't see past one mistake that was in part precipitated by James and his friend's treatment of you. However, that does not excuse the terrible way you treated Harry he was just a lost little boy needing help, who had never done any wrong towards you and you were the grown up."

Severus sighed deeply he always hated to be wrong but this time he was; and against his character after all there was nothing left to lose for he was dead he said words he hadn't said since that time he apologized for calling her a mudblood.

"I am sorry Lily and you are right," he look at her and braced himself for a rejection.

"Are you truly sorry Severus?"

He looked inside himself and knew he really was so he said firmly, "I really am but it's too late to apologized to whom really deserves to hear this, Harry."

Then lily gave him a happy smile, "it's not too late Sev you can get a second chance to make things right with Harry and this time find happiness for yourself.

Severus gave Lily a puzzled look and she went on, "A boy died recently he is a the hospital right now but his soul already left his body, he looks much like you when you were a young boy, he is 19 and he has a similar first name his name is Sevinn Foster, he is a muggle boy and died in a car accident in muggle London. He has no family as they died when he was little so you can easily slip back into the wizarding community and away from the muggle world without guilt and because your spirit will inhabit his body you will have wizarding powers." Lily finished breathlessly.

"What are you talking about Lily?" he gave her and Potter a confused looked.

"We got special permission we all begged and you will be allowed to be sent back. You can't go back to your old body but you can go into this new one."

Severus staggered back shocked, to go back, did he want to? he finally left the mortal world behind nothing to worry about and now to relieve a young person's life.

"I have to think it over Lily this is not a decision to be made lightly."

A brief look of disappointment crossed Lily's face but she said "Of course Severus I understand is a big decision but it has to be made soon."

"How long do I have?"

"Not much it has to be done before the young man is declared dead right now they are rushing him to the hospital and they will try to resuscitate him you have 10 minutes at best."

Severus was shocked ten minute to decide it was ludicrous to decide such an enormous thing, to go back to live, did he even want to, but he had a chance to make it up to Harry Potter, he looked at the hopeful faces of Lily and James Potter and he also knew that even in this light with her forgiveness she still would not be his. To go back and get a chance to finally let go. He could even find happiness.

"We just want Harry to be happy," said James quietly.

Albus spoke up at this time, "Severus I have much regrets. I did terrible by you and Harry. I didn't take care of my boys as I should have. I let war take a front seat and I thought the end justified the means. I have much to make up for and because I want to do the right thing I will tell you that you should do what you want Severus, it does not matter what Lily or James want. Don't let the guilt of what happened with Harry be your decision driver. I will support you whatever you choose," Finished Albus lying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Five minutes had passed and he could see the dejected looks of James and Lily, for the first time he wonder where the dog and wolf where, probably kept away as to not create trouble, if he stayed dead he would have to see the dog and he would have to see Lily and James being happy, he made up his mind it was not guilt and he really did want to see Harry Potter happy and he wanted happiness for the first time in a long time. He looked at everyone and said, "I will do it,"

Lily rushed and hugged him and so did James which startled him much but he did not protest as the hug was brief, he was hugged by Albus as well.

"We don't have much time," she announced and then said formally, "Do you Severus Snape accept to have your spirit enter this new body and have this second chance."

"I accept," he said but he also asked, "Do you think I'll remember my life, that I was Severus."

Lily looked at him and said, "We don't know Severus it has never been done before."

"It is quite all right Lily, I am ready to go."

Albus said, "Good luck my boy."

James and Lily both profoundly thanked him and wished him luck as well. Albus, James and Lily faced him they began to say some incantation he could not make out, a white and bright light surround him , as he was fading away he saw that more people had come out he saw Sirius and Remus who nodded at him and both mouthed _take care of Harry_. He saw Tonks her arms around Lupin and they both mouthed _kissed our baby boy for us_. He saw Fred with a smile on his face mouthing _say hi to my family specially Georgie tell him its all right and to keep playing pranks for both of us._ Severus nodded at all of them in acknowledgement even though he didn't know if he would remember any of this. He closed his eyes as the magic flowed through him and the he completely vanished.


End file.
